


Lay your love on me, my angel

by SamaraThornPsycho



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Creepy, F/M, Fear, Horror, Human Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Human Charlie Magne, Innocence, Kidnapping, Murder, Paranoia, Psychological Horror, Stalking, Tears, Yandere, Yandere Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22960903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamaraThornPsycho/pseuds/SamaraThornPsycho
Summary: Charlie had always seen herself as a good person. She always tried her best to be one and make everybody around her happy. But then why did this happen to her? Why was this horror happening to her and why did it feel like it would never ever end at this point.
Relationships: Alastor/Charlie Magne
Comments: 20
Kudos: 86





	Lay your love on me, my angel

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go with another story! I just wanted to write some Yandere Alastor again but with the POV of the innocent smol Charlie, who doesn't deserve this crap I swear- But here we go again! I hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> Also this is my 100th work!! That's honestly so cool!!

Charlie had always seen herself as a good person. She always tried her very best to be one. Even she made mistakes though, no one was perfect on that part. Everyone made mistakes after all. There was nobody in this world who was completely flawless. She was just as human, as anybody else in this world.

But there was something she couldn't understand. More so, what had she done to deserve something so scary happen with her? The feeling of being watched had turned her into a anxious mess and she had no idea what to do. There was no evidence on who could be behind this. Absolutely none.

It had all started so suddenly too. Charlie had went to a new school. She had to move to a new place because of her dad's work. It had sucked. She admitted because she had found some great friends in her old home. But she could always keep meeting up with them and call them. It would be okay. After all she always had such a positive attitude that it was just contagious to those around her.

On her first day of school, the teacher had asked her to introduce herself. She made a pretty quirky yet friendly introduction of herself and it seemed she had won some of her classmates liking already, which made her feel ecstatic.

After her introduction it was time for her to find seats. She had sat next to a brown haired boy with striking blue eyes. She flashed him a smile, that the other seemed to ignore and quickly turn his head towards the window. She frowned for a moment but wasn't about to bother him. He was likely just shy a little shy. She had other friends like that too.

Already at the first recess she had some of her classmates walk over to her desk and start talking to her. Obviously she happily talked back to her classmates. She felt incredibly happy to already be making friends. Even though she felt the boy's eyes on her, then she didn't mind it and flashed him a bright smile again. Now she could see his cheeks be a little red for a moment, before she continued to talk to her new friends and then got up from her desk so they could show her around school.

Her new friends showed her around school as much as they could during their recess. They then walked together to their other class, though not obviously all together since some had other classes. For some reason a cold shiver ran down her spine, but she shrugged it off. It was just a little cold probably. Though something at that moment didn't seem to be exactly right.

The first note came to her locker after two weeks of her being at the new school. It was really simple but cute.

_**'That pink shirt looked really good on you Charlie. You're beautiful.'** _

She wasn't gonna lie that she felt incredibly flustered and even happy. Did she have a secret admirer? That was just absolutely adorable! She put the note into her pocket and then went on with her day happily.

The start of the notes and gifts were amazing. Even when she didn't understand how someone could open her locker, then she was blinded by someone liking her and how adorable this was. The sweet notes and the beautiful gifts. It was so cute.

But then it just got so much worse. The notes ended up being so creepy, possessive and downright terrifying.

_**'I don't like you talking to other guys. Do you have any idea how angry that makes me?** _

_**'You belong only to me. I'll mark that entire beautiful body of yours up until you'll understand.** _

_**'I love you so much it drives me insane.'** _

The poor blonde had truly started to feel scared now but then the gifts got worse. There were pictures of herself inside of those, doing her daily things and even being in the safety of her own home.

_'I'm always watching you, sweetheart.'_

Needless to say she had in panic and terror told her parents about everything and they immediately took her to the police. But nothing could be done. There were no leads. She was shaking as she was taken out of the police station by her parents.

The girl was always looking behind her now. She had hard times sleeping and being as happy as she usually was. Who could blame her? Nobody else in her class knew of her problems. They didn't have a reason too. She became paranoid and untrusting.

The gifts were now brought to her doorstep, ever since she refused to go to school. She couldn't take this anymore as she was crying herself to sleep and desperately trying to understand who would do this to her.

One night she received a phone call and she sleepily picked it up. Her friends still kept in contact with her, maybe it was one of them? Oh how wrong she was. She asked who it was but there was no answer, only breathing of a male and then a chuckle. "I love you." Was the only thing said before she quickly hung up and ran to her parents room crying.

She knew it was her stalker and she had her number changed but even that didn't help. Then the unthinkable happened, one of her best friends was found dead, brutally stabbed. There was a little more of blood next to the crime scene of her name and a heart too. The poor girl couldn't get any more traumatised then that.

Her aunt took her in for her protection. She was only talking to her family through her aunt's phone now. Since she was too scared to have her own one. A glimmer of hope came to her life as she had no more notes, no more creepy gifts or phone calls delivered to her. She could feel some happiness come back, after a month she even started walking around with her aunt, after two months she walked outside on her own again. She was so happy and even her family was planning to move closer to her very soon. Finally her old life started to return to her.

Why couldn't that happiness just last?

The blonde was sleeping in her room. Tightly hugging her teddy bear close to her until she felt a touch on her cheek. She slowly opened her eyes and almost screamed before her mouth was covered by the intruder.

There was her old classmate, Alastor, standing over her with his hand tightly over her mouth and he had her pinned her down on the bed with him on top of her. She started to sob before he hushed her. Even in the moonlight she could see him covered in blood.

"Finally! God I finally found you again! Charlie, my angel~" He sniffed her hair while she was trembling. Was he her stalker all along? She could have never guessed that. She tried to scream and fight, making him sigh. "Shhhh~ You'll just hurt yourself like that. Don't worry I'll take you home now, where nobody can bother us ever again."

The hand was removed from her mouth but before she could scream then a wet rag was forced onto her face and in surprise she inhaled the chemicals feeling instantly dizzy. The last thing she saw and heard before completely falling into unconsciousness was that smile and also those words.

_**"We'll be together forever now, my little angel~"** _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! 
> 
> As always comments always make my day and make me really happy! 💞💞💞


End file.
